


recuerdo mudo

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Series: Retoaleatorio: Incorrect Quotes [2]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, coda al 1x09, me frustra que la tag principal no sea david webster
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No besa, muerde. Nunca besan, no entre ellos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	recuerdo mudo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [superpol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpol/gifts).



> david: we've got nothing to be ashamed of.  
> joe: what fucking world you live in?  
> david: you don't... i don't want you to...  
> joe: what do you think? we're boyfriend and girlfriend here? you're nothing but a warm mouth to me.

La habitación que tiene asignada apenas da cabida a una cama y Liebgott la ocupa entera. No es la primera vez y no será la última, a Joe le gusta ocupar su espacio y el de los demás, y ahora su cama entera apesta a alcohol a las cuatro de la tarde. Cuando David se asoma al interior no recibe muestras de reconocimiento, tan sólo los músculos en tensión de su espalda, la orografía que se asoma por una camiseta sudada y la frente apoyada contra la pared. Se quita las botas embarradas y esto sólo acentúa la tensión que emana de Liebgott, que está quieto como un animal, con la espalda arqueada y calibrando su ataque, y David empuja, se hace hueco en el colchón, encaja contra sus piernas y le muerde la nuca. Consigue un sonido ronco y gutural, ninguna reacción cuando palpa el frente de sus pantalones y Liebgott aparta el rostro y se hunde aún más en la almohada, así que David para. Apoya la punta de la nariz contra su nuca y para, su pulgar aún roza sus pantalones y el hedor a sudor y a whiskey barato llena la habitación.

Tarda un rato en hablar, la voz viene cortada por la almohada y David no está seguro de si quiere que le oiga. Dice “estaban fríos”, lo que David entiende como _estaban muertos_ , como el hedor que no se va desde el día anterior. No le ha visto romperse por nada y a su lado Liebgott es una montaña de tensión, un cúmulo de rabia ebria, que se estremece cuando David le apoya la mano en la cadera y se gira hacia él, casi violento, haciendo que el colchón se tambalee.

No besa, muerde. Nunca besan, no entre ellos. David no ha pensado en ello como algo extraño hasta ahora, en que se vean desnudos en las duchas, las habitaciones, el campamento. Nunca así, con los choques nerviosos y a oscuras. Sabe que es un medio de pasar el tiempo, de aliviar tensión en las patrullas inquietas y llenar el silencio de gruñidos ahogados. Joe habla de los pequeños Liebgotts que producirá al acabar la guerra y David se aprende el hueso de su cadera con la lengua, a veces cree que disculpándose aún por su ausencia en Bastogne. No es extraño, estas cosas pasan.

Joe le hace sangrar y después le busca la herida del labio con el pulgar y aprieta, David entreabre las piernas para que se cuele entre ellas. Busca la fricción a golpes cortos y David le sujeta, le sujeta hasta que deja marca en sus muñecas, como una barrera, hasta que Liebgott se da cuenta de que no, de que lo único que consigue es arrancarle un sabor metálico del paladar y convulsionarse en cada embestida. Sacude la cabeza enérgido y David le suelta las manos, le intenta coger del borde de la mandíbula _ey, Joe, calma, no es_ y esto parece una corriente eléctrica que le recorre entero. “Qué coño haces,” tiene la sangre de David en la boca. Y respira hondo, seco, como si le faltase el aire, se sienta en el colchón y apoya la frente contra las rodillas. Si le apoya la mano en la espalda le morderá de nuevo, está seguro. Así que permanece echado a su lado, embriagado y desorientado por el olor a cerrado, los restos de whiskey, los restos de Liebgott.

No es la primera derrota de la guerra, sobrevivirá.

 

 


End file.
